


Trust is Built on Lies

by Mango_Cult



Series: Drabbles and Short Fics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Its tommy and techno arguing, Pogtopia, Traitor!techno, literally all dialogue, villain!techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Cult/pseuds/Mango_Cult
Summary: Trust is achieved easily, second chances too.~~~Or, Techno and Tommy argue.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: Drabbles and Short Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019241
Kudos: 61





	Trust is Built on Lies

“Humans are interesting creatures aren’t they? They always trust so blindly even if the trust has been broken many moons ago. So why do they keep believing that things will go right if they keep trusting? Their determination makes me sick. I’ve never understood why they do things the way they do. It’s surprisingly funny. I love how they act after they get betrayed. I love how they claw at desperation searching for any reason to trust again. But humans were built on lies and deception. Have you ever realised that the lies that your parents spoke to you were merely just lies... Your world shatters as you realize the real world isn’t as nice as they put it as.”

“What do you mean by this, Techno? Haven’t you already said this multiple times before? Why do you say it again now. Especially during the war! Are you.. Are you the traitor? No, you can’t be! You got all this gear and weapons and everything to help our side. Then why the fuck are you talking about trust now! Of course you were the traitor. Of course you were.”

“Now Tommy, no need to get so angry. I never betrayed you. I only did what I promised to do. I promised chaos and anarchy didn’t I? I never went against my word. I promised to abolish the government. You took it away, and made yourself the president. Sure you may have given the role to your friend, but that doesn’t exclude the fact that you have replaced one tyrant with another. Don’t you see it Tommy? The evil was not Schlatt, it never was. It has always been, and will be the government.”

“No… No! We were brothers… Does that mean nothing to you? We fought by each other's side multiple times and… and… I don’t want you to be the traitor. Why couldn’t it have been Fundy or Eret. Anyone but you. Why, I just want to know why.”

“Tommy, you have always been blinded by lies. It’s time you found the truth.”


End file.
